A Super Saiyan Story
by MrNoName
Summary: A year after Ganondorf's defeat, he escapes. Only, the dark realm has made him stronger. Ganon vows to destroy Link and his loved ones, but little does he know, Link has changed as well. Will it be enough? LinkMalon
1. Prolouge

I know its a crossover but its not really connected to the show so I figured put it in the Zelda category.  
  
I do not own Zelda or any of its characters. It goes for Dragon Ball Z as well.  
  
A Super Saiyan Story  
  
Prologue  
  
It was time. My entire quest I have spent almost a year would end soon. It would end with my death, or his. As I leave the ranch I look back to see my best friend crying. She understands what I must do.  
  
I turn around to try and comfort my friend. I begin to hug her and hold her head on my chest. I look down at her and she is still crying into my shoulder. -Malon, I will return.-  
  
She stops crying for a second and looks up. She stares into my eyes and I into hers. -Do you promise?-  
  
I smile at her, -I would never lie to you.-  
  
She smiles back and replies, -Good, cause if you die, I swear I will kill myself and come after you.-  
  
All I can do is smile at her. She smiles backs. I pull away from her and she wipes away her tears. I look at how pretty she is one last time and turn to walk away. As I do I tell her, -Malon, Im leaving Epona here.- I walk on towards the dark fortress that was once Hyrule Castle and don't look back.  
  
Ok it starts out at the first battle with Ganondorf. It was short but its only the prologe. I just wanted to get out that Link cares for Malon, and visa versa. This is my first story so please read and review to tell me how Im doing. I also had a couple text errors when I uploaded so I reuploaded with other symbols that would work, sorry that grammar is bad bcause some symbols wont upload. 


	2. Ganons Defeat

Ganons Defeat:  
  
It was over, it was finally over. Zelda and the Sages trapped Ganon in the sacred realm. The world was now free. Exhausted from the fight, I look at where Ganon once stood and collapse onto my back. I was out breath and I could barely move. None of that really mattered though, we were finally free.  
  
As I begin to pass out I hear a soft sweet voice calling my name. I blacked out with no worries.  
  
-Link! Link! Link!-  
  
-Wha what?!- I yell has I spring up in shock.  
  
-You did it. We are free!-  
  
I look to my left slowly and see Zeldas face. Boy was she pretty. From what I could see, she was shaped very well. As I began to come back to reality, I looked around and saw that we were floating in the sky. It was a beautiful bright blue sky with a couple white clouds. I then stood up and was face to face with Zelda. She look at me and I looked at her. It looked as though she was thinking about something but I couldnt tell what it was. She then spoke.  
  
-Link.. . Im sorry. Im sorry I brought you into this.- I just looked at her staring into her deep blue eyes -Im sorry I brought you into this nightmare.- I still didnt say anything -We did it Link. We sealed Ganon away into the sacred realm.- Though she was happy, it looked as though she was going to cry, her eyes began to water up. They looked like to crystals. -I made a mistake Link. I thought I could control the triforce and stop all evil, but I was young and ignorant. I want to do something for you Link. I want to send you back to your childhood. I want you to regain your lost time.- She started to cry. I felt pity for her so I raised my hand and wiped away the tear from her cheek. -Please.. . give me the ocarina. - I took it out and laid it in her hand and she grasped it with both of her hands.- She brought it up to her lips. I was ready to go home. I wanted to go home.  
  
Just as she began to play I yelled out in protest -Wait!-  
  
-What is it Link?-  
  
-I.. . I want to stay here.- I had studdered. I wasnt sure If I wanted to stay, but I had remembered a promise I made. A promise to a dear friend of mine. I couldnt bare to hurt Malon. -I want to stay here in this time-  
  
Zelda looked at me and smiled. -Are you sure?-  
  
-Yeah. The way I see it. I should stay here to keep watch on that seal. It is possible that Ganon could break it someday. If he did, who would stop him?-  
  
She looked at me in a confused look as if she couldnt believe what I said. -Its nice that you will stay Link, but I doubt that the seal will break, Ganon is weakened and the sages keep watch on him.-  
  
-I dont care, I just dont believe its enough. I dont want to leave this place, my home defenseless.- I lied to her. Well, not completely, I do care about my home. I really wanted to stay with Malon. Zelda didnt know that though.  
  
-If this is what you want, I shall grant it, but- I raised an eyebrow -you have to stay in the new castle once it is built to watch the seal.-  
  
-Fine. It is a deal.- I said proudly and we shook hands. She cracked a smile as did I.  
  
-Im going to set you free into Hyrule now, do as you wish but when everything is rebuilt, return to me.- She brought the ocarina to her lips and played a strange melody. Next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of Hyrule field. The castle ahead. Kakariko Village to my right and Lon Lon Ranch to my left. I faced left and smiled.  
  
What do you think so far? It will get to the action soon enough. Plzzz read and review!  
  
Im still having text problems, so I might start writing in html. 


	3. Celebration at Lon Lon Ranch!

OK! Problem solved.  Turns out Word is retarded so everything I'm writing now is in HTML.  Yippee.  I want to thank Gin for the help.

Celebration at Lon Lon Ranch!

     I was so incredibly happy.  I took my time getting to the ranch.  I knew I had all the time in the world. I had finally had free time to do as I please.  It seemed like it was about three in the afternoon, which means I was with Zelda for quite a long time.  I fought Ganon a day ago.  I look around the field while walking and noticed how alive everything had become.  Ganon must have put a dark blanket across the entire land.  Everything was green, even the trees that were once dead came back to life.  I marveled at the beauty that was Hryule.

     As I came up to the ranch I heard a familiar sound.  A sound that was very unique.  It was her voice.  Singing her mothers song as usual.  I passed the house by the entrance, which looked like it could use a little maintenance.   Then I saw the coral and there she was.  Standing in the middle with the horses running around her.  I looked to her right and Epona was standing next to her.  Slowly and silently walked up to her.  She was facing the back wall of the ranch so didn't see me coming.  Her red hair ran half way down her back and she wore her usual white and purple dress.  When I reached her I placed a hand on her shoulder.  She stopped signing and gasped.

     "Don't stop signing, it's very comforting." I said softly.

     "I know that voice." She turned around slowly and bore a small smile.  Her cheeks were red and her deep blue eyes began to crystallize.  I was a little bit taller than her, so I looked down a bit and smiled.  She stared at me for a minute then yelled out, "Link it's you!  It's really you!"

     "Yeah… it's really me."  She through her arms around my neck and I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close.  She pulled back and look into my eyes.

     "What took you so long?  I've been waiting for quite awhile!"  She looked mad but I could tell she was incredibly happy to see me.

     "Geez, sorry!  I had to save the world you know!"

     "I know, I just…"  I pulled her into another embrace.  

     "I know, you were worried about me."  I pulled her head back and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

She smiled at me as did I.  "We are going to have a huge celebration here Link.  All of Hyrule is invited.  You and the sages are the guests of honor."

     "Sounds great Malon.  I'll be there."

     "Great, because it's tonight!"  She replied back rather quickly.  I let out a small little laugh.  "I probably should go help my father with the setting up, I think you should leave for now.  That way it has some sort of surprise."

     "Ok, ill take Epona and go ride around for awhile."  I walked over to the horse and hoped on.

     "Be back here around six Link." I nodded to her and rode off out the entrance.  I smiled to myself.  Boy did I love that girl.

4 hours later:

     I was late.  It was seven o'clock and I was still on my way to the ranch.  I lost rack of time when I got to the lake.  I was riding up into the entrance and I could hear many voices and smell one hell of a meal.  I got off Epona and put her in her stall and walked on to the party. 

     When people noticed me they all started talking to me and patting me on my back.  I couldn't stand it.  Everyone was happy.  I eventually saw the Sages sitting around the large fire set up in the middle of corral.  They were having a good time talking to eachother.  I walked up to them and sat next to Darunia who was talking to my old friend Saria.  "Whats happening brother?" I say to him"

     "Link!  Nothing much, just hanging around gettin' thanked be everyone.  Its gettin'  annoying. You?"

     "Same."  I saw kind of bluntly.  "Actually, I'm looking for someone.  Maybe you can help."

     "Sure, anything for my sworn brother" replying rather enthusiastically.  

     "I'm looking for a girl.  She very pretty and-"

     "O!  Zelda is over there talking to some Gerudos."  He cut me off before I could finish.

     "Ha, no sorry Darunia.  I'm not looking for her."

     "No?"

     "The one I'm looking for has fiery red hair."

     "Hmmmm.  I think I saw her some where around." Darunia had a large smile on his face.

     "Thanks Darunia, I'll keep looking." I got up and walked away from the sages.  Then I spotted her.  She looked incredibly happy.  She was talking to a couple Gerudos.  She seemed very interested.  I didn't want to interrupt her so I decided to talk to her later.  I turned around and walked to a table where everyone was getting drunk.  Every toast they made was for a sage or me.  Soon the party got pretty dull so I decided to head out to where it was quiet.  Just as I was leaving the corral, Zelda grabbed me and started to talk.

     "Link.  The sages have rebuilt everything!  That means you can come live me now!"  She was unusually happy.

     "That was pretty fast.  What the hell did they do?"  I questioned, I was happy to know that things were returning to normal, but I didn't want to go to the castle just yet. "Those sages are persistent."

     "You will move into the castle tonight Link.  So say goodbye to those who will miss you."  She ordered me. Ha!  She ordered me!

     "Fine, I'll see you at the castle tonight.  Goodbye Zelda."  I walked away into the back of the ranch and leaned up against the wall and started playing my fairy ocarina.  I've played many songs in my life, but I've only liked one the most.  Epona's Song.  It seemed to calm me down.  I was so into my playing that I hadn't realized that people were now leaving the party.  It was late.  Probably around midnight.  I still kept on playing.  

     Once everyone was gone I headed back into the corral and sat on a bench that was up against the fence.  I started playing once again.  Then I heard my name.  It was a soft voice.  It was hers.  It was Malon, "Link."

     I stopped playing and looked up to see her smiling at me, "Hey Mal.  Sorry about being invisible at the party.  I got annoyed by all the people congratulating me."

     "It's ok.  I'm just glad we can be alone for once.  I love listening to you play my mothers song."  She sat down rather close to me on the bench faced here upper body towards.  I turned my head and smiled.

     "I have to leave again."  I said softly.

     "What?  Why?  You just got back."  She protested.  She had the right to.

     "I know, but I have to live in the castle and watch the Ganon to make sure he doesn't break loose." I turned my face to hers, "I'm sorry Malon.  I really am sorry."

     "I know."  She sounded extremely disappointed and dropped her head bit.

     I picked her chin up with my hand and stared into her eyes, "I will visit you, ok?"  She just looked into my eyes.  We got lost in our thoughts for several minutes we sat there and stared at each other.  I was the first to break the silence.  "I better go."

     "Wait."  She protested softly.

     We started to lean in on each other with our eyes closing slowly and our lips met in soft kiss.  We held it for about a minute.  It was sweet bliss.  I had never felt anything like it.  We broke apart slowly and got up and walked off.  I knew I wouldn't see her again for a long time.

Ok, well, I think one more chapter then I'll start one year later.  Link will start changing a lot soon.  Read and Review  plzzz.


	4. Meeting With the Sages

Notice! I'm going to give Link a light brownish hair so he can fit the profile of a Saiyan a little better.  There aren't any Saiyans with blonde hair.  Plus, I'm making the Hyrulians human and not Elvish.

Meeting with the Sages

     It had been one week since I left Malon that night.  I gave her a kiss that I regret to this day.  That kiss sent me into a deep hole of depression.  I left her knowing that I had feelings for her.   I was sure that she was probably feeling the same way, but could never show it.  Even in the worst of times, Malon always looked at the bright side of things.  I loved her for that, she was strong and had more will power than I could have possible imagined.  I wish I could have not kissed her.  I'm positive I broke her heart.  I told myself to get over it, life moves on.  I knew it did, but I wanted to spend it with her.  It had been one week since everything changed for me.

     After I woke up that morning I got dressed into my green tunic and put on my cap over my brown hair that had been cut a little short.  It was very long before, it went down to my shoulders when my cap was off.  After I was done I moved slowly down to the dinning hall of Hyrule Castle.  I was still having trouble adjusting to all my new surroundings.  I sat down at the end of a rather long table with about fifty chairs surrounding it.  I can't remember what I had for breakfest that day only because I wasn't hungry.  Zelda came in and sat next to me.  She looked pretty good for just waking up.

     "Your up early." She said.  I just shrugged, and she looked at me then to my food, "Not hungry?" I shook my head, "I'll eat then."  She took the food from its place and placed in front of herself and started eating slowly, "You know, if something is wrong, why don't you just tell me?" I looked up at her then back to the point I was just staring at, "I see, well," she begun, "we have a meeting with the sages today.  We have to meet them in the Temple of Light."

     "Did they say what about?" I asked very calmly while still staring at the table.

     "Not specifically, just something about the evil realm."

     "I see.  I'm ready to go whenever you are."

     "You know, that's the most you've said since you moved in here."  She teased.  I just looked at her got up and went for a walk around the castle grounds.

     Everything had been restored to the way it was before, the grass, plants, the air.  Everything was as it was before.  I think I wondered around for about an hour and Zelda sent a guard for me to return to the castle.  I walked in and she told me she was ready.  She was now dressed in her pink outfit with the Triforce inscribed on it.  Her long blonde hair was down all the way down her back.  "I'm ready Link, lets get to the Temple of Time."

     We walked through the market, which was filled with people again.  Traders, merchants and townsfolk all running around the market.  I was happy to see things back in order.  A few people recognized me and came to talk, all I could do is watch Zelda go up to them and say, "Sorry, he is on official business."

     We reached the temple of time and walked up to the Alter of Time.  Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and brought it to her red lips. She played the Song of Time and we were surrounded by a blue light and were brought into the Temple of Light.  We stood on a large golden Triforce surrounded by six circles each with its own symbol.  After about a minute, the circles started to glow and blue auras came out.  Out of each circle slowing rose a sage.  Saria, the Sage of Forest rose out of the green circle.  She was a small child who wore green clothing and had green hair.  She was a kokiri and Links very first friend.  She always had a special place in Links heart.  Then out of the red circle rose the Sage of Fire, Darunia.  A large and powerful Goron, he was the leader of his rave till he became a Sage; also my sworn brother.  Then in the blue circle rose Princess Ruto of the Zoras.  I will forever have nightmares of her.  When I was young she said if I would marry her, she would give me the Zora Sapphire.  I didn't really know what marriage was then so I accepted.  She is a fish with an attitude. I'll admit her body is nice, but she's a fish.  Then, out of the purple circle rose Impa, Sage of Shadow and Zelda's attendant.  She was also the last Shiekah.  The next sage to pop up was in the orange circle. Nabooru, Sage of Spirit.  She is now the leader of the Gerudos.  The desert women were thieves but are now on the side of good.  Nabooru has a lot of spunk, and she is one of the hottest chicks I had ever seen.  I believe when I was a child she offered me sex for the silver gauntlets.  I never got to find out, but she implied it.  Finally out of the yellow circle rose Rauru, Sage of Light.  He was an old nobel man who designed and constructed the Temple of Time.

     "Link, Zelda we have some bad news." Rauru stated.

     "What else is knew." I said unsurprised.

     "It appears Ganon is growing stronger in the evil realm.  He is suffering a great pain in the void which is also feeding him more energy."

     I heard a deep voice behind me, "Should we destroy the realm?" said Darunia.

     "No, Ganondorf is still the holder of the Triforce of Power, we don't know what could happen if we destroy that piece while the others are still in Zelda and Link."

     "I say let him suffer, he cause enough pain to me and your people." Nabooru said.

     "We might just have to do that."  Rauru replied.

     The sound of a little girl spoke,  "So there is nothing we can do?"

     "All we can do is put more power into the realm to keep it sealed."

     "Are you saying he can get out?" Zelda questioned.

     "Maybe.  It's hard to say."

     "He can, and he will." Everyone looked at me.

     "Link, you need to look at the bright side of things, you don't need to be all depressed about this, we can control him, Ganondorf doesn't stand a chance against us. Ruto replied.

     "You're wrong.  Ganon's power is going to grow and grow and grow till he breaks the seal."

     "You maybe right, but we can prevent it." Rauru said.

     "Not for ever." I looked at Rauru, "Our only chance is to prepare.  Prepare for the day the evil king returns."

     "How can we prepare for such evil?" Ruto questioned.

     Darunia answer for me, "We train."

     "Train? What the fuck, are you talking about?"

     "We build our strength and teach ourselves new skills."  I told her.

     "Link and Darunia are right, this is all we can do.  We sages can delay it for as long as possible.  Strengthen yourself my friends, for we shall fight a fight to the death."

     "Right!"  Everyone yelled out.

     Just then, Zelda and I returned to the Temple.  I had a smile on my face and she noticed it.  "What's got you so happy?"

     "I'm going to train.  I'm going to become as strong as I can and destroy him.  I'm going to teach myself things he can do and things that can counter it.  I'm going to train."

     "Well, that's great.  Anything I can do to help?"

     I looked down at her and asked, "Teach me how to teleport and fly."

     "Hmmm, I can teach you that.  It will take some time, but I can do it.  Are you going to do anything else?"

     "I'm going to convert the Ice, Fire, and Light arrows into energy that I can use as a beam.  I'm going to move faster and hit harder."

     "Great!  Lets get started!"

     So I set of to the castle with Zelda to begin my training.  The sages trained as well in there homes.  We were going to be ready.  I had never been so excited in my life.  I chance to become strong and test it out on the strongest being alive.  For some reason, I felt like this is what I was meant to do, train and fight.  This was going to be fun!

Ok, took awhile but here it is.  Link's Saiyan side is kicking in.  Next chapter will take place one year later.  I need reviews people!  I want to know how you guys like this story and what should be better and stuff.  I want at least 5 soon.  SO R&R. PLZZZZZZ.


	5. ALERT Author's Notes

Author's notes:

Ok, I hope for those who are reading are enjoying the story. The story is now going to take a jump into the future.  One year later.  I'm going to write in third person now.  I got tired of writing in first and I can show the feelings of more than one character without having to make a separate chapter.  Sooooo Look for Chapter 5 soon!  One Year Later!


	6. One Year Later

One Year Later:

     "Woooooo hooooooooo!"  Link yelled as he was soaring through the air above Hyrule Castle dodging boulders that his brother, Darunia was launching at him from the ground.  "Ha ha, you missed again!" Link teased.

     "You've gotten to fast!  You're right when the rock is thrown!  And I throw really fast." Darunia complained.

     "I know you do.  I'm just testing out the speed."  Link looked down at Darunia and smiled.  He had surpassed him in everyway.  Strength, speed, stamina, and even wisdom.  Darunia was out classed when they trained together.  In fact, that is what they did for one whole year.  The two trained, and trained, and trained.  Preparing themselves for the showdown of the century.  

     Over the year, Link developed new techniques, as well as becoming stronger than he could possibly imagine.  Zelda trained along side the two helping Link master his flying ability and his energy control.  She also helped Darunia out.  Darunia was the only sage to train outside the Sacred Realm.  The other 5 trained their mind and their special abilities.  They also needed to watch the sacred realm.

     Link floated in the air looking up at the clouds while Darunia picked up a huge boulder.  "I'll give him one he wont forget."  He said proudly.  Darunia placed the large rock in his right hand and pulled back.  He then pushed forward with all his might and it flew towards the unsuspecting Link.

     Less then a second after Darunia threw the rock, it reached its target, only Link was ready.  He sensed it coming and had a smirk on his face.  Before it smashed into him, he made a fighters stance and smashed the rock with his right hand, "Haha, nice try Darunia!"

     "Well, you got me there, but can you get the next." Just when Darunia said that, Links face turned to shock and the second boulder slammed into him shattering into a million pieces.

     "Holy shit Darunia!  Are you crazy?"  Link yelled down to him, only to notice a shocked look upon Darunia's face.  "Whats wrong?"

     "I… I, I throw that thing as hard as I could."  Was all he could spit out.

     "Really?" Link was confused.  It used to hurt when Darunia caught him off guard.

     "You know, you've changed a lot lately.  Are you ok?"

     Link slowly dropped to the ground next in front of Darunia, "I feel great ol' buddy!"

     "Hmm, well." Darunia started, "I think I've had enough for the day.  I'm going inside to rest."

     "Alright, I think I'll fly around some more practicing so moves.  See ya later man."  They nodded to each other and Link took to the sky while Darunia walked into the castle.

     Link was floating in the air above the field that was right outside the castle, he thought to himself for a second then began to throw out a series of punches and kicks gaining speed after each one.  As he practiced he realized it had been a year since he last saw her.  The one girl he always felt the most comfortable around.  The girl with the fiery red hair, deep blue eyes and lips to die for.  He kissed her that night, and really enjoyed it.  He would do anything to get to kiss those lips again.  Link really loved that girl.

     Link stopped moving for a second and laid his arms down his sides.  He closed his eyes and said her name softly, "Malon…" he pictured her in his mind.  Last time he saw her she was so beautiful.  Link remained floating in the air for several minutes until he heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground and the crackly noises of a familiar wagon. "Ahh the milk has arrived, maybe I should give Talon a hand.  Poor guy cant do anything on his own."  Link fly slowly down towards the entrance the castle.  He leaned up against post on the gate and crossed his arms.  When the wagon pulled up, the person on it wasn't who he was expecting.

     "Link?  Is that you?"  A soft voice of a woman's spoke up.

      Links eyes shot open when we he realized who was there, "Malon!  Wow!  You look" he paused, "its great to see you!"

     "You too, fairy boy."  She teased.

     Link smirked and floated up to Malon and looked her over.  She looked even more gorgeous than she did a year before.  Malon wore her usual working dress but her figure had changed.  Her body was perfect, at least what he could see. Her hair was still fiery red elegantly flowing down her back and her sapphire eyes were as blue as the sky.

     Malon looked at Link and noticed he had changed as well.  His figure was huge.  He had great muscles.  His smile was warmer than it had ever been and his hair came out of his cap.  She stared into his blue eyes for a second then down his body.  Malon then noticed that Link wasn't on the ground, "I see you've learned a few new tricks over this past year."

     "Wha what?" Link asked confused, "Oh! I see.  Haha.  Zelda taught me how to fly."

     "That's great Link.  You also look a lot stronger."

     "Thanks.  Need some help?"  Link's gentleman side kicked in and he offered his hand to help our of the wagon.

     Malon gladly took it, "Why thank you kind sir."  Link just smiled and set down on each other down on the ground.  He walked to the back of the wagon and picked up the crates of milk.  Five crates were being delivered to the castle and Link easily lifted them up over his head, "Link, I don't mean to be rude, but are you sure you're doing good.  I've never seen anyone lift ones of those crates with ease.  Especially when they try and lift 5 at once."

     Link laughed and look at her while he held the crates up with one hand above his head, "Geez Malon, I feel great.  These things are incredibly ligiht!"

     Malon raised an eyebrow, "Ok, but you've changed fairy boy, I can tell."  She walked  with Link along the moat and they took a left turn where he dropped the crates down, "This is where my father usually leaves them, I think."

     "Yep, this is right!  Say, where is the old guy.  He usually delivers."  Link questioned.

     "I know, but he said he wasn't feeling to good this morning.  I didn't believe him.  I have a feeling he just wanted me to get out of the ranch for awhile."

     "It's really nice to see you Malon.  I've been stuck here all year.  I'm sorry I never came to visit.  You're my best friend.

     Malon thought to herself.  _Is that all I am?  His best friend?  What about that kiss he gave me, _"It's ok Link, I know you've been really busy."

     "That's no excuse." 

     The two walked back to the wagon and said their goodbyes, "It was good to seeing you again Link."  

     Malon started off and Link yelled after her, "Hey Mal!  I'll come by and visit you tomorrow!"  She stopped and looked back, but Link was already next her, "I want to catch up on old times."

     Malon smiled down at him and nodded, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow Link.  Goodbye for now!"  and she rode off.

     Link watched her until she rounded the bend that lead to the market and out of town.  Link thought to himself how incredibly beautiful she was as he trudged his way back in the castle.  It was sunset and he should probably have eaten something, but he was hungry.  He walked into the castle, passed Zelda without noticing and headed to his room.  He fell back on to the bed with his hands behind his head and thought.

     "Malon… I need you."  He said quietly.  He closed his ready to drift off to sleep, "I need a vacation."  And he drifted off.

Ok there it is.  I'm not to impressed with it but I hope you are.  Next chapter will be up soon.  R&R plzzz!


	7. Vacation

Vacation:

     Link awoke in his room to the sun shinning down onto his face.  He lifted himself up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  He smiled and got up to start the day.  Today was going to be a good day for him.  He was planning on telling Zelda he was going to take a vacation.  "Boy, I can't wait to hang out with Malon today." Link with his hands behind his hand while walking down the hall to see Zelda.

     "Link!  Your up!  Have a nice rest?" Zelda said rather happily.

     "Sure did."

     "Great, we need to get some stuff done today."

     "Oh really?  I was going to tell you that I need a vacation."  Link looked disappointed.  He looked into Zelda's eyes and she looked back. "I really need this Zel."

     Zelda looked down to the floor then back up to Link.  She could never say no to his eyes.  She got lost in them to easily.  After all, she did love him, "Ok, you can have a vacation, but we have a meeting with the sages." Links was overjoyed and hugged Zelda tightly.

     "Thanks Zel!  I should be about week.  I'm going to spend some time with an old friend."  He pulled back form his hug and looked down at her, "You're a great friend you know that.  I don't know what I would do with out you." Zelda smiled.

     "You need to come back in a couple days.  Rauru wants to hold a meeting."

     "Figures.  I'll see you later Zel."  With that, Link disappeared out of her sight.  She was left there alone.

     "I love you." Zelda whispered knowing that she couldn't hear him.  She then went back to her duties.

     Hyrule Market:

     Link appeared out of no where in front of the large fountain in the middle of the markets.  Everyone was scared half to death by the sudden appearance of their hero. "Geez, whats wrong with you people?"  Link laughed and walked around the market.  He was free now.  He hadn't left the palace for a year and now he could do what he wanted.  Link looked around at the different vendors and saw a golden yellow scarf.  Much like the one Malon wears, "Hmm, she would look great with this on.  The one she has now is falling apart." Link picked it up and felt it, "Fine cloth."

     "You like that sir?  Real nice scarf.  Sell it to you fooooor, fifty rubies." Link raised an eyebrow at the estranged salesman.

     "Fifty huh?  Hmmm, I saw you just sell this same one for twenty-five."

     "Twenty-five!?  Never!  This is high class silk!"

     "Alright, ill pay you 35."

     "45!"

     "40." Links said calmy.

     "35!"

     "Deal," Link wore a smirk.

     "Shit, you got me.  Alright, pay me my money."

     Link handed him the money and laughed.  _This is beautiful. She will love it._  Link was amazed at the scarves vibrant color and put it in a pocket so that it would not get scratched.  _Hmmm, I left Epona the ranch a year ago.  I guess I'll just fly over there._  Link slowly rose off the ground and took off.  He left everyone in the market stairing once again.

     Link soared through the air above the field.  It had been awhile since he had been there.  Everything was green again and no poes roamed the land, "Ahh there it is.  Lon Lon Ranch.  As welcoming as ever."  Link sped up a little more and was soon in front of the ranch.  He set down softly, looked up at the entrance, and smiled.  _Malon._

     As he ascended the hill in the front he heard a familiar sound.  It was her singing as usual.  Link stopped to listen for a second and then pulled out his ocarina.  He started playing her song.  Epona's Song.  He passed the house and came up to the corral. 

     There was no one in sight.  Except her.  She was in the center of the corral with Epona by her side singing away without a care in the world.  At least that's what Link thought.  

     Malon did care about things.  Things that others had no clue about.  Malon had strong feelings for the Hero of Time.  She might even love the guy, but she isn't sure if he feels the same for her.

     Malon stopped singing and thought to herself.  _I missed Link so much.  He's been gone for a year, and now wants to come back into my life?  Maybe he does feel something for me.  He did kiss me a year ago.  It's just I always thought it was a friendly kiss.  It's not like there was tong or anything._  The young girl was suddenly taken from her thoughts when she heard the sound of an ocarina right behind her.  _Link!_  She spun around to see the one man who really meant something to her standing right in front of her smiling.  Malon stared into his blue eyes.

     "Hey there bright eyes." Link said as he pulled her into a hug.

     "You made it, you weren't lying."

     "Why would I lie?"

     "I don't know, you left for a year and you never visited.  I figured you were always to busy to come see me."

     Link pulled back and look down at her, "Well, I'm here now and that's all that matters, right?" Malon nodded, "I have a whole week to spend with you and I'm going to make every minute count."

     "That's great.  We have some catching up to do."

     "Oh yeah, I have something for you," Link reached into his pocket and Malon look at him curiously.  He pulled out the yellow scarf and walked around her so that her back was to him.

     "Link…"

     Link smiled and reached around her shoulders.  He undid the button that held the old scarf and wrapped the new one around her neck.  He put the button back on and rested his hands on her shoulders.  Malon closed her eyes and breathed in and out, "Link, it's, it's beautiful.  Thank you."

     "I thought you would like it," Malon turned around, "I saw it and had to get it for you."  Malon jumped into and hugged him tightly.

     "Thank you."

     "I believe we have some catching up to do," Link said as he pulled away.

     "You're right.  How about some lunch and nice long talk."

     Link smiled, "Sounds good."  Malon turned around once more and walked towards the house.  Link followed behind and thought to himself.  _This is going to be the best week of my life.  I'm going to tell her.  I love you Malon._

     The two sat inside the house and caught up on old times.  Malon told him of what shes been up to on the ranch and Link told her about his training and the new skills hes learned.  He even showed her how he can conjure up his sword when he needs to.  The two talked for hours.

Haha, sorry it took so long.  But here is its.  I'll try and have the next one up in a week or so.  I'm going to New York to visit family.  So plzzzzzzz R&R!

Oh yeah. If you've noticed I'm bad at the proof reading thing.  In fact, I don't do it.  If someone would like to be a beta reader send me your email address and I'll be glad to send you the first copy!


	8. Laid Back

_Sorry for the wait!_

Laid Back:

     "Malon!" a voice came from the house of Lon Lon Ranch, "Malon!  It dinner time!"

     Malon and Link were hanging out in the corral with Epona.  Epona was a great horse.  She was a beautiful brown thoroughbred with a white mane and tail.  Link had won here in the same horse race that freed the ranch from Ingo's clutches, "Ok daddy, I'll be there in a second!" Malon yelled out to him.

     Talon smiled and saw Link next to her, "Hey, Link is invited to join us if he'd like!"

     Link looked down at Malon and smiled, "Would you like to join us, Link?"

     "I would love to."

     The two brought Epona into her stall and headed towards the house.  The sun was setting and the landscape was beautiful.  Especially Malon.  Link couldn't keep his eyes off her.  The way the sun came down on her red hair only made even more vibrant.  The two go to the house and walked in.

     "There ya are!  Have a seat you two." Talon said happily as he set down the big juicy steak.

     "Looks great sir!" Link stared at the meat and couldn't wait to dig in.

     "Sure is my boy!  Here sit down over here," Talon pointed to a seat next to his, "I'll sit here and Malon can sit there." Malon sat down as did Link followed by Talon.  On the table sat water, the steak, and some vegetables, "Well, lets dig in people, I'm starvin!"

Talon quickly reached for the steak and took a large piece then piled vegetables on his plate.  Talon started swallowing his food whole and all Link and Malon could do is stare.  Talon stopped for a second and looked at the shocked two, "Aren't you guys gonna eat?"

     Link just gasped then Malon spoke up, "Dad, are you hungry?"

     "What?" he asked confused as a piece of steak hanging from his mouth fell to the ground.  Malon's face turned red with embarrassment.  And she then heard a sound coming from the other side of the table.

     Link started cracking up and Talon stared at him with a confusing look, "What's so funny Link?"

     "I will never understand you sir.  I never knew someone could eat like that."

     Talon stared at Link with a discerning look.  Link stopped laughing and stared back at him.  Talon then burst out laughing, "Ha ha, I like you son, I really like you!"

     Link slowly stopped laughing and kept a small grin.  He looked over at Malon and smiled towards her.  The two stared into each other's eyes then looked away.  Talon noticed his daughter's little moment with Link and snickered.  He knew the two had feelings for eachother.  They reminded him of Malon's mother and himself when they were young.  They were to shy to admit their love for each other.  Talon could see it in their eyes.  The 3 then finished up the dinner and Talon announced he was going to retire.  That left Malon to do the dishes.  She got up and Link offered his help.  She accepted and the two cleared the table and washed the dishes in silence, "I'll see you two in the morning."

     "Goodnight sir."

     "Night daddy."

     "You two be good, alright?"

     "Ok, daddy, good night." Talon headed upstairs and Malon turned to Link, "What would you like to do?"

     "Rest.  I haven't taken a good rest for at least a year.  All the training has made me to busy to just sit down and be lazy.  I probably sound stupid.  I'm sure you don't want to do something." Link looked over to Malon who was smiling.

     "No not really, it sounds good.  I'd love to just lay around and do nothing." The two walked into the living room and link dropped down onto the sofa.  The fire Talon made before he went to bed was still burning.  Its warmth was comforting.  Malon sat down next to who Link was reclining himself on the table in front of the couch.

     The two sat next to each other rather nervously, but Malon was the one to move in closer.  She rested her head on Link's left shoulder and he looked down at her.  He took his left arm and rested it around her neck and shoulder.  Malon lifted her legs and rested them down to the other end of the couch.  Link then did the same while he still held her head on his shoulder.  Malon turned on her side to make room for Link and she cuddled up close.  She then closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.  Link held her against and looked into the fire.  He had never been so happy in his life.  He was holding the girl he loved in the perfect setting, in front of the warm fire.  Finally laid back, Link slowly fell asleep with one thing on his mind.  _Malon._

_Ok there it is!  I meant to make it long, but I wanted to get it done this week.  The next chapter will be long.  Quite of few things need to happen.  Sorry for its shortness and the wait.  O ya still looking for a beta reader.  Plz R&R!_


	9. ALERT updated

Ok this isn't becoming the chapter, but the next one should be up in a day!

Hi I'm sorry about this but as you know I haven't updated for awhile.  This message will be come a chapter soon.  School started and I've quite a bit of work with my AP classes so the story will be coming around slowly.  Ill try and get a chapter up soon.


	10. The Rise

The Rise:

     A meeting had been called during Links vacation regarding an eighth sage.  The Sage of Life.  No one is quite sure what this sage shall do, but Rauru strongly believes that they will show themselves when the time is right, and show their true purpose.  The search is on for Link and Darunia while the other sages try and old the barrier that keeps Ganon out.  Darunia sticks to his job and trains at the same time.  As for Link, well…

     Link had been having a great week with Malon.  Each day they grew closer and closer and not one kiss was shared.  This day, Link was planning on taking Malon to Lake Hylia.  He couldn't wait to bring her down there and watch her sit by the water.  He got Epona all saddled up and ready to go.  He called up to Malon who came flying down the stairs with her hair flowing behind her.  Link lifted Malon up onto the back of Epona and then climbed on behind her.  He brought his arms around her waists and tugged the reigns and Epona started to move.

     "Hey you!" Talon yelled from the house, "Don't you bring her back late ya here?"

     Link blushed and replied, "No problem Mr. Talon."

     "Oh daddy I'll be with Link.  What could possibly happen?"

     Talon grunted and walked back inside.  Link kicked the side of Epona and they flew off towards Lake Hylia.  When they arrived, Link jumped off then graciously lent a helping hand to Malon.  She accepted and jumped down next to him.  He smiled down at her and then grabbed the food they prepared for the picnic.

     "It sure is beautiful out here," Malon said as she stared out beyond the lake, "I've only been here a few times.  The colors are so amazing."

     Linked stared at Malon, "Yeah, beautiful."

     The two ate in silence then decided to take a nap under the warm sun.  Link gestured Malon to lay down next to him and she did so.  He wraped an arm around her and she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.  They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in the Temple of Light:

     "What the hell is going on!?" Ruto asked a bit shaken up.

     "I don't know!  But I sense a great evil!"  Saria replied.

     "She's right, I can't believe it, but I believe it is about to happen."  Nabooru spoke up.

     "We have failed…" Rauru said, "Prepare to defend yourselves!"

     The room grew an ominous shade of gray while sounds of rumbling began tearing the infrastructure of the building.  Suddenly a purple-like portal opened up and a shadowy caped figure floated through.  He laughed a bit and just hovered in place before the four sages.  The four looked on in horror waited for their enemy to make its first move.

     "Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it!"

     The shadowy figure raised a hand and pointed a finger at one of the sages, "Now!" yelled Rauru. 

     The sages attacked the shadowy figure not noticing that one of them had already fallen.  Saria was shot through the heart by a beam and killed instantly, while the others attacked with everything they had.

     Ruto was the next to die.  She missed her strike and the figure snapped her neck with one swift motion.  Rauru and Nabooru halted and stared in horror.  The figure stepped into the light and it was none other than Gannon, "Resistance is futile.  Join me or die"  Ganon said with a deep menacing voice.

     "Never," Came the voice of a worn out Nabooru, "we will never join you."

     "Very well you little bitch!" Ganon raised his hand and stuck her in the face knocking her unconscious.

     "Ahhhh, Rauru.  How I have longed for this day."

     "Do your worst you pile of shit."

     "That's not very nice old man!" Ganon began swirling around the elder, "You should learn to respect your superiors.  Just for that, I wont kill you."

     "What!?"

     "No, I want you to watch you pathetic land fall to ruins.  Then watch me kill Link!"

     "You will never get away with this!"

     Ganon stopped circling his prey then settled down in front of him, "Oh really?  Who is going to stop me?"

     "You'll see!  When you see him, you will know!"

     All Ganon could do was laugh, "You are hilarious old man!  Know one can stop me.  I am the strongest man in the world."

     "That's what you think.  You're a fucking choir boy compared to this fighter!"

     "Enough!"  Ganon struck down Rauru and opened a portal to the Temple of Time, "I am tired of playing this stupid games with you.  It is time for my succession.  It is time for the rise!"

     Ganon hovered and floated into the portal which took him to the Temple.  Rauru stared on in shock and disbelief knowing that he could do nothing to help his land now.  It was now up to Link.  He would finally face his true destiny.

Temple of Time:

     Ganon came through into the Temple and looked at his surroundings.  He was disgusted with the amount of light coming in.  That would soon change though.  He would soon cover the land into a second darkness. 

     Ganon pushed his energy downwards propelling himself up.  He burst through the roof and stared off toward the castle and laugh to himself, "I shall reclaim this land as my own.  Let the rise began!" 

     As a dark cloud started to form over the Temple of Time and spread of the lands of Hyrule, Ganon flew off towards to claim his revenge upon Zelda, and Link.  The second darkness had begun.

_How about that?  Took me long enough but it's up.  Hoepfully it wont be slow like that again.  I wanna get this story done soon.  AP classes are annoying and don't give me a lot of time to write.  So ya.  PLZZZ R and R!_


End file.
